wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Korialstrasz
As the draconic lover of Alexstrasza, Korialstrasz continued to fight the battle that his kinsmen had given up long ago; the freeing of Alexstrasza the Dragonqueen, from the Orc Dragonmaw Clan. His friend Tyranastrasz sponsored him to become Alexstrasza's consort. Just prior to the War of the Ancients, Korialstrasz fell ill with a shocking disease, which Alexstrasza, with the aid of Tyranastrasz and Ysera, determined was caused by Korialstrasz's future self, Krasus, existing in the same time period but being too far away from his past self. Korialstrasz and Krasus teamed up to help the Night Elf resistance to the Burning Legion's invasion. Often, while Krasus led the Night Elf spellcasters, Korialstrasz would either aid from above or rally some sort of surprise ally (neither version was able to shap-shift during this time). Both Krasus and Korialstrasz fought valiantly against the likes of Hakkar the Houndmaster, Neltharion the Earth-Warder, Mannoroth the Destructor, and Archimonde the Defiler. Krasus and his companions were eventually returned to their own time. (The activities of Korialstrasz in the years since the War of the Ancients remain unknown.) Korialstrasz, posing as a High Elf mage named Krasus, infiltrated the Kirin Tor, the enigmatic magocracy of Dalaran, in the Second War, and continually used his position to attempt to free his Queen. All of that came for nothing, though, until the end of the war, when the Kirin Tor sent Rhonin on an observatory mission to Khaz Modan, but Korialstrasz gave Rhonin other orders: to free Alexstrasza. Knowing that Deathwing would surely arrive to kill the Queen, Korialstasz attempted to seek out the other three Aspects, Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, knowing that only with their help could the Black Dragon be defeated. However, their responses held bleak hope for his Queen. When the final battle at Grim Batol began, Korialstrasz assumed his dragon form once more and made haste to the battle, trying to recapture the Demon Soul from Nekros Skullcrusher. Nekros tried to use the power of the Demon Soul on him but despite the great powers of it, Korialstrasz broke free from it. Weakened he dropped to the earth where he summoned Rhonin to him and asked him to do this task. At the same time, the three Dragon Aspects arrived and began to battle Deathwing after they healed Korialstrasz. Though the battle turned for the worse, Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul and the Aspects could attack with their full power. Deathwing was no match for all of them and he fled. Korialstrasz was reunited with his Queen, and, gathering up her unhatched children, they disappeared off into the night. Korialstrasz was later called upon by Nozdormu to heal a rift in time. See above section on the War of the Ancients. Korialstrasz was last seen by Thrall flying away after delivering the axe and story of Broxigar to the warchief. Garek in the Badlands, mentions that Krasus is his master. Could Garek be another of Krasus' protoge, like Rhonin was? By what Garek tells adventurers, it sounds like Krasus still maintains his position within the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. He was the only one to make the connection between Deathwing and Lord Prestor. So it is curious if he is still within Alliance ranks, why he does not help out Stormwind and its allies. (Especially since Katrana Prestor is really Onyxia!) 2.17.06 - As of the Ahn'Qiraj events, there has come information that there will be a new weapon entering the game called the Fang of Korialstrasz, an epic dagger. One would not think that Krasus would be happy over his fang being taken. Also known as: * Krasus, the name he uses when he's in human form. * Borel, according to the Sunwell Trilogy Memorable Quotes Korialstrasz: "I am forever in your debt, night elf." Malfurion: "There is no need for that." Korialstrasz: "So you say. You were not the one dying." ---- Neltharion: You know me... but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old... their brother... You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods... Korialstrasz: "I am one of you! My true name is known to the Queen of Life, but for now I am simply Krasus." Malygos: "He bellows well, this hatchling." Korialstrasz: "This is not a time for humor, especially for you, Guardian of Magic! This is a time when a balance is nigh upset! A terrible mistake, a distortion of reality, threathens everything... absolutely everything!" Neltharion: "How dramatic..." Korialstrasz: "You will hear my story! You will hear it and understand... for there is a worse danger on the horizon, one which touches us as well. You see -" Neltharion: I did warn you... ---- "I am your servant. Now and forever, my love." "The Burning Legion is but a shadow of his terrible darkness. Trust in me when I say that we have hope even if every demon who serves him comes through, but no hope if we destroy all only to have him step into the world." "It's begun...May the creators protect us...it's begun and there's nothing we can do to stop it..." Sources *Lunarfalls *Day of the Dragon *War of the Ancients Trilogy Category:Lore Characters Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons